


Dragon Mage

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara, Bottom Kurama, Bottom Toothless, Dragon Tailed Beasts, Fivesome, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Itachi is a sweetheart, Leaf Bashing, M/M, Magic, Other tags to be added, Sasuke gets better though, Top Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, he kinda doesn’t have a choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: Naruto, having been banished from Konoha Island after the failure of the retrieval of a rogue Viking he is unrightfully banished. Betrayed by those he loved and protected Naruto travels to his home of origin and discovers some interesting truths. Join us as Naruto becomes the Dragon mage!





	1. Dragons are Dangerous?

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to me as a prompt so I gave it a try! on another note, all my other stories will be updated soon so stay in tune for that!

Naruto stared blankly at the people, _the traitors_ before him. After everything he has done for them, they betray him. All for some traitorous bastard that wouldn't even give the village a backward glance. Sasuke Uchiha Oh yes, the emo bastard. The villagers practically worshiped the very ground he walked on. That boy could do no wrong. But, Naruto on the other hand? Let him even step a toe out of line and the village will try to jump down his throat and bite his head off. When that self-serving, arrogant, winning brat gets everything handed to him without consequence when Naruto had to literally fight to get to where he is. Being beaten, kicked, spit on, and ridiculed his entire life for something as simple as a bad incident on the day of his birth. The Kyuubi. The nine-tailed dragon. The first of his kind had attacked his Village on the night of his birth, killing his father in the process. His mother had hated him ever since. Not only that, but she had denounced him as her son and told the whole village her baby was killed in the attack. Furthermore, she watched as he was tormented by the village for 13 years, and now this? Even though she had never told him of his father when she came to mock him about being a demon, he wasn’t stupid like the villagers on the island. He had seen the pictures in the Hokage’s office. He had seen the picture of his father. And most of all he had seen his looks in hers. Naruto stared around at the scowls and sneers being directed at him.

 

Then he started to chuckle.

 

It started out as a small thing but then turned into full-blown demented laughter.

 

The village folk looked on in confusion and fear at the boy they had labeled a demon.

“Are you people serious? You banish the ONLY person who can even think to measure up your precious Uchiha? But don’t worry, I held no love for this fucking village anyway. But mark my words, I will return and I will ruin you.” Naruto laughed out menacingly.

“Just be out of here before nightfall.” Tsunade of the Senju clan said. “Gladly.” Naruto then turned around to head to the island docks to set up a boat to leave the godforsaken village. Naruto never saw the fear-filled gazes of the villagers behind him. Nor did he notice the red curious eyes following him as he left.

 

****

Naruto was in the forest next to the cliff side of the village. Relinquishing in his last time at his favorite place in the world. A twig snapped to Naruto’s left and he whipped his head around to stare at the forest shadows.

 

“Who’s there?” Naruto asked cautiously. A large figure emerged from the foliage. The creature was as tall as an elephant with red-orange scales red eyes, and huge faded orange wings with spikes on them. However it wasn’t the beast itself that sparked awe in his mind, no it was its tail Or rather _tails_ The tails, 9 of them, looked to be topped with fur and had black tips. Its paws were also black with long wicked claws at the tip of each toe. The creature or dragon shall he say, upon closer inspection also had long fangs poking at its bottom lip Naruto reached his hand out slowly towards the dragons cheek.for some reason he felt a sort of connection, longing towards the creature.

 

The dragon recoiled slightly at the touch and Naruto frowned then sighed looking at the lowering sun. He turned back to the large dragon in front of him for a moment before stepping back. ‘’I have to leave. If you truly are curious about me as I think you, and if you are who I think you are, follow me.’’ Naruto whispered to the dragon before disappearing into the forest back to the village.

 

The dragon looked on as the human he had watched over the years walk away. He had watched the boy his entire life watching helplessly as the boy was mistreated and disrespected. Now, being allowed to finally be close to the child after all these years? There wasn't even a decision to make.

 

*****

Naruto smiled as the breeze glided through his shoulder-length red hair. On his ship that he stole, as if he would get those small ones, he could see his destination. Uzushiogakure Home of the Uzumaki’s Naruto thought it was appropriate to go to his home of origin. To maybe learn about his lineage, to learn more about HIM. Stopping at the dock Naruto jumped out of his boat Naruto stepped into the village to have the conversation that will change his life forever.

 

*****

 

Naruto blankly stared at the Uzushiogakure leader across the desk from him. “Sorry, could you repeat that? I’m afraid I’m having trouble understanding.” Naruto said to the leader.

 

The leader, Keitō Uzumaki, repeated what he just said nervously. “You, seem to have been blessed with magic like most of our clan child,” Keitō said gazing at Naruto as he processed the information.

“B-But how? I don’t understand how I can be blessed with such power?” Naruto said confused.

“Most cases would be that you have someone in your ancestry that had this power previously and chose you as a worthy candidate. Or the magic just chose you Of its own will, it is aware after all.” Keitō said to him smiling slightly.

Naruto just couldn't comprehend it. Why would such a power choose him of all people?

A monster.

“How would I go about controlling this power?” Naruto asked.

 

Keitō then went on to explain that they had top-notch teachers in the village and what would be expected of him.

‘’What’s the catch?’’ Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. There was no way they were offering this goldmine of information to a literal stranger without some sort of reason.

 

Keito hesitated slightly before straightening up and settling a serious look on Naruto. ‘’If we were to impart our knowledge to you we would like you to handle a certain...problem for us,’’ Keito said gravely. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded at him to go on. ‘’There has been a flock of dragons of great size causing us trouble lately. Stealing livestock, terrorizing villagers, and all efforts to exterminate them have ended up in failure. Their numbers are just too big and the dragons too powerful for our mages.’’ Keito said grimly.

 

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he processed the information. This could actually work into his favor. ‘’Alright then, in exchange for your training in ALL fields, which include tracking, swordplay, blacksmith training, etc. then I will happily solve your dragon problem,’’ Naruto said smiling slightly.

 

Although Naruto had never had the opportunity to kill a dragon and wasn't planning to anytime soon, especially since he had made a connection with the Kyuubi. He could use this to his advantage to see if he could see what was going on with the dragons. Keito’s eye gleamed as he quickly stood up and offered his hand for a shake.

‘’Excellent! Let's settle you into your room immediately, though I warn you this training will not be easy.’’ Keito warned.

‘’Dear Thor, I hope not,’’ Naruto responded grinning.

 

*****

After Naruto was settled into a decent sized apartment with two bedrooms he went out into the dead of night, searching for the powerful presence he had been feeling for a while now. Deep into the forest behind the village Naruto walked for what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes and stopped. Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at seemingly nothing in the dark forest, there were the rustling of trees and branches snapping before Kyuubi came out of the forest shadows. Naruto smiled widely before slowly approaching the large dragon.

‘’So you decided to come after all huh?’’ Naruto said. The dragon approached slowly and inspected the boy. Upon noticing this Naruto slowly offered his hand up to the dragon. However, Kyuubi still seemed to be hesitant, like he wanted to lean closer but something was stopping him. So, Naruto decided to try something. He turned his head away and closed his eyes with his arm still stretched out, leaving himself completely vulnerable. That seemed to dissipate any lingering hesitation.

The Dragon stretched his neck out and touched his snout to Naruto’s hand. Then his world exploded into colors.

Kyuubi POV

The boy had entered his mind. But, somehow that didn't make him panic or feel threatened it felt almost...soothing. Like cold water over a fresh wound. The child’s mind continued to run across his mind like a delicate flower. He could sense that the child was curious but he didn’t try to mind rape him as others would and have done. Then he came upon a block in his mind. To him, there were doors with chains wrapped around them. He brushed up against the door softly. Asking permission. And how can he possibly deny him? He slowly lowered his mental shields and let him in.

3rd person

Naruto was assaulted by memories from the dragon beneath his hands. Years of knowledge came rushing into Naruto’s mind and with it clarity. ‘Ah, so that’s what it is huh?’ Naruto thought to the dragon.

 **‘Have you seen?’** The dragon asked him.

 **‘Yes, I have.’** Naruto said. **‘What is your name?’** Naruto asked.

 **‘Dragons do not have names per se, a dragon's name is what thought is associated with them.’** The dragon explains, relaxing further into the soothing grip Naruto had on his mind.

 **‘Then show me your name.’** Naruto asked. The Kyuubi then sent his thoughts of what his name was. The thoughts came at a fast pace but Naruto calmly sorted them out.

 **‘Kurama?’** Naruto asked and the dragon now Kurama, nodded. Naruto came out of his trance that he had fallen into when he touched Kurama’s snout and noticed a burn mark on his hand.

 **‘You have the mark of the dragon friend upon you. Not many are worthy enough to have it. With it, all dragons will know you mean no harm and it can even create calming scents for frenzied dragons.’** Kurama explained answering the unasked question.

 **‘So, THAT man forced you to attack our village?’** Naruto asked. Kurama just nodded silently. Naruto clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white, it was all his fault. That man was the reason his life was shit and why Kurama had to spend so many years alone, outcasted by many on the assumption he was some kind of monster.

 **‘You’d need only to say the word and I will completely and utterly destroy him.’** Naruto said darkly. Kurama stared at him in awe. This, this is what drew him to the boy in the first place. His steadfast loyalty in all he considered his. And Kurama, until now just didn't know how much he had missed this kind of security. The security of an Alpha. He had been so, so lonely.

 **‘Truly?’** Kurama asked in a small voice, **‘We've only just met not too long ago.’** Naruto smiled sadly as he stroked along Kurama's long strong neck, making sure to scratch hard at the scales. Kurama growled lowly in the back of his throat rolling on his side.

 **‘Oh, but Kurama you forget. I've known you my whole life. And I will hunt down all who dare hurt our flock’** Naruto murmured stroking Kurama’s head. And at those words, Kurama could do nothing but sob quietly.

Oh yes, Drago Bludvist will sure wish he had never set eyes on the nine-tailed beauty.

Halfway across the globe, a man shivered.

*****

Over the course of the years, Kurama’s and Naruto’s relationship got stronger and stronger to the point where they were inseparable. And as one can expect from a bond such as this, Naruto quickly told Kurama of his plans for the trouble making dragons.

 **‘You plan to take them in?’** Kurama asked surprised. Although at this point he really shouldn't, Naruto was unpredictable like that.

Naruto nodded seriously, **‘Yes, I have a feeling something fishy is going on here. Dragons don't normally do the things these dragons are doing. Stealing livestock when dragons mostly eat fish? Raiding homes but nothing burned or taking except insignificant things? Something's not right here Kurama and it's worrying me.’** Naruto said frowning slightly as he gazed into the distance.

Kurama was once again struck at how caring and kind Naruto was. Under his cold exterior, there was a person with a good heart.

 **‘Well, we better get to it then.’’** Kurama commented.

And 5 years passed like that. Naruto was shown to have a great affinity in magic and was a prodigy where normally it would take days for a student to learn a new spell it would take Naruto only hours. He progressed so quickly that the masters soon ran out of things to teach him in the magical field and he was left to train by himself. He would use this time to visit Kurama and practice his mind magic so he could be ready for anything. They were doing this because Kurama had told Naruto of Dragon Queens and Kings who misuse their powers to enslave dragons, and in Naruto’s mind, that simply won't do.

So, in order to combat this Naruto trained his mind to be able to stand up and eventually defeat the superior minds of the dragons. And Kurama could happily say that Naruto seemed to be natural at all that he did. He couldn't understand how anyone could throw away something so breathtakingly valuable.

Yes, Naruto had told him of his past. And to say Kurama was mad would be a massive understatement. He was FURIOUS, Naruto had to almost physically restrain him to prevent him from going and finishing what he started all those years ago. but Naruto told him in due time he would have his revenge, just not now. And that was that.

Naruto's weapon training and healing training was also going quite well. Naruto's preferred weapons was a short swords, daggers, and various other weapons.

So was his blacksmith training. Naruto probably made the finest weapons the village had ever seen.

Other small weapons were hidden along his body. Naruto was built lean and nimble like a runner or a swimmer so bigger buffer weapons weren't for him. He was quick and cunning using his brains and speed to his advantage.

Just like a fox.

So yes weapon training was going pretty well When Naruto asked to be taken under the wing of a professional healer he was looked at bewilderedly and asked why. But Naruto just claimed it was for when he somehow got injured with his fight with the dragons he wanted to be fully prepared. No one but Kurama knew what the training would be really used for. Naruto’s appearance also changed while the years passed him by.

His hair had gotten significantly longer to the point where he could wear it in a long ponytail down his back. He had also gotten taller raising from a 5’4 inches to 5’11 and he was still growing! And of course, as he trained he lost his baby fat and grew into a handsome(beautiful) man.

Then another year passed by.

*****

A 16-year-old boy stood at the ocean doc, long red hair flowing in the breeze lightly.

Today was finally the day. The day his plans would be put into motion. He would save those dragons and stop all dragon raiding. Naruto head footsteps coming from behind him so he turned around to see Keito walking up to him.

‘’Are you ready?’’ he asked. Naruto nodded and turned to the elderly man.

“I can handle the situation any way I see fit correct?” Naruto asked again. He needed to be sure that no one would interfere and somehow endanger the dragons. Keitō nodded, stroking his chin as he gazed at the powerful young man.

“Yes, you may deal with it as you wish.” He replied.

Naruto grinned as he sent a mental picture to Kurama of the island they were going to so he could meet him there. “Excellent, then when we get to the island I’d like to be left alone,” Naruto said turning on his heel, hair swishing behind him, and walked to the ships. Keitō sputtered in shock, stumbling after the boy.

“A-Are you mad?! This is a suicidal mission!” He shouted after him as he climbed on the ship, preparing to take sail. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him from up high on the vessel.

“It wouldn’t be entertaining without a little risk would it?” Naruto called out to him as the ship pulled off from port to set sail.

Keitō could only stare at him in astonishment as he sailed away.

*****

Naruto stared at the trees before him on the designated island the dragons were supposed to reside in. he turned to the captain of the ship who was watching his surroundings warily.

‘’You can go now. You and your crew won't be needed any longer.’’ Naruto said glancing at the man and the rest of his crew. The man nodded and signaled for his team to follow him back to the ship. Naruto watched as the ship sailed out of sight then called out to Kurama.

 **‘You can come out now Kurama.’** Naruto called out to his dragon. The behemoth of a dragon flew out from the trees to land in front of Naruto extending his neck out for scratches. Naruto obliged him smiling as he glided his nails along with tough scales and under his chin.

 **‘Did you find them?’** Naruto asked his purring dragon. ‘Yes, they are beyond those mountains.’ Kurama indicated to them with his tail, **‘Although, I fear that your assumptions that they had a reason for their actions seem to be correct. They had injured among them. Some even looking on the verge of death.’** Kurama said frowning slightly.

Naruto frowned heavily and said, **‘Shall we go then?’** Kurama nodded and lowered himself a bit so Naruto could get on his back on the smooth leather saddle he had made for him. He had made the saddle for Kurama when he expressed the need to stretch his wings, however, he had wanted Naruto to come with him. So to avoid riding pain he had crafted the saddle.

The flight that ensued was breathtaking.

Naruto swung up on Kurama’s back and readied himself for the takeoff. Kurama spread his wings out wide and with a powerful push of his legs they were off to solve the mystery of the injured dragons.


	2. Dragon hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto acquires his own flock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Naruto leaned forward on Kurama’s back as he surveyed the land. He kept a look out for any signs of human life on the island and any Viking ships on the coast.

‘Are we close?’ He asked looking at the trees they were flying over.

‘Yes, it's just over this patch of trees.’ Kurama replied.

Naruto looked forward as they soared over the patch of trees Kurama mentioned. Kurama was flying a straight path towards the mountains when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

‘Wait, lets land at the base of the mountains.’ Naruto hurriedly said.

Kurama glanced at naruto confused but landed nonetheless.

‘What do you have in mind,’ Kurama asked him as he let Naruto off his back.

‘We can't just fly into their camp and just expect them to listen to us. These dragons are bound to be distrustful of humans, so we need to take a different approach to this. And being who you are i'm pretty sure rumors of you have spread around so we need them to see you in a different light than just a bloodthirsty monster. Flying into their home won't accomplish this as your pretty intimidating.’ Naruto explained to his dragon.

Kurama begrudgingly nodded, but just because he agreed doesn't mean he liked it.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Kurama asked his rider.

Naruto grinned and told Kurama of his plan.

****  
All dragons operated the same when dealing with threats and that was to attack. However, Naruto proposed that they use another trait of dragons to their advantage.

Curiosity

So the plan was for Kurama to go around and attract the attention of the most curious of the flock.

After that Kurama and Naruto would demonstrate they were no threat. And while the attracted dragon was watching it would go and alert his or her flock members.

Kurama was hiding behind a cluster of bushes to hide his small body. He was scanning around the various species of dragons looking for one to lead away from the pack, before he spotted a particular dragon.

It was a Night Fury.

And a peculiar one two if the color had anything to say about it. The youngling was a dark grey darting brom its tale and it started to get lighter and lighter until it was white with a tint of grey in it towards its head. Humans had it all wrong about dragons most of all Night furies the damn things were the most curious dragons in the world in Kurama’s opinion. 

It didn't help that they were so damn adorable.

With his target in mind Kurama slinked forward and commenced his part of the plan.

****  
Grayscale was duly staring into the sky wondering what had he done in his past life to deserve such a miserable life. He had come to be in the strange flock led by no one when he and his mother were cast out of their home.

Because of him.

Because he was different.

It had gotten them cast out of his home and it resulted in his mother’s death not too long ago.

He just wished he wasn't him.

A rustling of bushes to his right startled him from his thoughts and he jumped up in a defence position, crouched low to the ground claws extended and teeth bared.

Just like his mother taught him.

‘Who’s there?’ he growled out, but received no answer.

He sniffed the air and was met with the foreign scent of a strange dragon. He cautiously slide forward and looked into the bushes where he heard the sound. 

He found red eyes peering up at him curiously.

He jerked back in surprise, but when no attack came he looked again only to find them gone.

Grayscale sagged in disappointment but perked up when he saw footprints leading away from the bushes further into the forest. He jumped over logs and ran through water just to find the one behind the red eyes and the footprints, be-because…

They were the first ones in a while not to run away from him screaming calling him a monster.

****  
Kurama trotted into the clearing Naruto was in with a grin on his face, heading towards Naruto with a pep in his step. Naruto rose an eyebrow when he saw his dragon’s happy demeanor.

He reached out with his mind, brushing up against Kurama’s shields to talk with him.

‘I'm guessing your mission was a success?’ he asked with a chuckle.

Kurama nodded with a smirk as he slumped by Naruto’s side at the tree he was leaning against. ‘I managed to attract the attention of one peculiar looking young Night Fury. And as their species are generally very curious I thought it was the best course of action. He should be here in a couple of minutes’ Kurama told him leaning on his side to give Naruto more room to stroke his scales.

Naruto started in surprise when he heard the approaching dragon was a Night Fury but then shook his head in amusement. ‘You certainly don't do anything in halves do you my dragon?’ Naruto said in amusement, stroking Kurama’s belly.

Kurama snorted but before he could reply he sensed something, 

‘He's here.’   
****  
Grayscale gazed at the sight before him beyond the bushes he was hiding in in shock. He had found the dragon he was following, but he didn't expect it to be the Kyuubi! 

And not only that a human was petting him! 

His mother would always tell him stories of the murderous vikings that would hunt there kind down for sport.

But, this human didn't seem to be trying to hurt the dragon, in fact it looked like he was turning the legendary dragon into jelly with his experienced touches.

 

Just then the human boy looked up, right at the bushes he was hiding and and smiled. He started in surprise at being discovered but the human only beckoned him closer.

He didn't know if it was because of his scarred heart that made him go closer or his desperate need for a friend. Someone who understood. Someone he could leave the burdens to so he wouldn't have to worry about if he was doing the right thing.

Maybe it was both.

Grayscale crawled forward with his belly close to the ground and inspected the human. 

What the young dragon didn't know however, was that this was a start of a new, BETTER life.  
****  
Naruto inspected the strange looking dragon.

Well, he didn't think the dragon was strange at all. He was gorgeous!

He his hand out to the approaching dragon and waited. The dragon moved forward steadily until he was inches away from Naruto’s outstretched hand.

His red amber eyes met sky blue ones, then amber eyes closed and the wet nose met Naruto’s hand.

Naruto extended his mind out to touch to the Night Fury but its mind jerked back in fright, it couldn't move because of Naruto,s hold on its mind. So, Naruto changed his approach, instead of reaching his mind out like a hand he molded it into like a blanket so his mind would slowly and calmly envelop the dragons. Naruto grinned when the dragon relaxed and let their minds connect.

‘Well, aren't you a beauty.’ Naruto cooed stroking the dragons face and his mind at the same time. He felt the dragon startle at his words.

‘W-What, beauty? I'm hideous no one's ever called me that before. Who are you?’ He heard a male voice sound in his head.

Naruto frowned at that, how can anyone call this creature hideous? But Naruto decided to settle that another time.

‘I...sense a great loneliness within you. Would you like to see me?’ Naruto asked.

After a moment's consideration the dragon nodded. Naruto let down his shields and let the dragon see all of him his past, his secrets, everything. And in turn he saw what the Night Fury had the offer and he was shocked at what he found. 

Blood 

Sadness

Grief

Despair

Anger

Madness

Naruto gasped as he was drowned in the memories of the Night Fury that was hanging onto sanity by a mere thread. He dare say if Naruto had not come when he did the dragon would have gone mad.

‘Oh, you poor thing, its ok now. You don't have to be alone anymore. Any of you.’ Naruto said. The dragon looked at him in shock and disbelief but with a bit of hope in his eyes.

‘Really? You would take us? All of us?’ the dragon asked just to be sure.

‘Yes, little one. I will, now will you tell me your name?’ he asked.

Thoughts entered his mind on the dragons name and he found it rather fitting.

‘Grayscale huh. What a fitting name. Now go and gather the others im taking you all away from here.’ Naruto said firmly. Grayscale nodded them he spread his wings and shot off to his shared den with the rest of his flock to share what happened  
.  
‘I have a good feeling about this Naruto.’ Kurama said.

Naruto nodded and leaned back against the tree to stare into the forest.  
‘Now, we wait.’

****  
‘Are you certain? A male Monstrous Nightmare asked shocked.

‘How are we even sure we can trust this… human?’ a Nadder questioned.

Grayscale growls quietly in rage as they started doubting someone they haven't even seen. But, he took a deep breath and spoke.

‘It’s our best chance whether he means harm or not shouldn't matter. We are dying here, we need to cling to whatever source we can. Not only that he seems to be a friend to dragons if the Kyuubi being by his side is any indication.’ Grayscale said.

The gathered dragons jolted in shock.

‘He has Kyuubi by his side?!’ A Hideous Zippleback head exclaimed.  
‘Th-This human may be trustworthy.’ the other one replied.

Grayscale nodded and turned his back to the dragons and went to the injured dragons.

A Terrible Terror couple who were injured by the fire of a rogue dragon trying to take over the den. The burns were so bad they could barely move. Grayscale carefully moved them on his back, making sure they were secured by his wings and turned to an injuried speed stinger whose legs and flank were injuried as the result of humans.

 

There were many more injured dragons who came close to Grayscale in the hopes that this human he spoke of would perhaps be their savior. Once all the dragons were assembled he took off through the forest, hoping he wasn’t mistaken in placing his trust in this strange human.

***

Naruto frowned as he took in the pitiful sight of the dragons in front of him. Injured, battered, and beaten the dragons put on a very sad sight. He sighed but rolled his head on his shoulders and stretched.

He then reached out his mind to the 20 dragons before him and spoke.

‘It's alright now, i’ll heal and take good care of you,’ he then looks all around him, ‘I’ll also bring you to a better home,’

The dragons looked at him shocked before they nodded. Naruto then set out healing the dragons, while also directing them to different resting places. 

It was then he heard Kurama shout, “Naruto incoming!” 

Naruto hurriedly put up a shield around the dragons and dodged the arrows coming towards him.

He narrowed his eyes towards the ocean and hissed, teeth bared in a terrifying snarl.

“Dragon hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Make sure to comment down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....How'd I do?


End file.
